


Beautifully Extraordinary

by thasmjn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, DYKES in space, F/F, I hope, Its a lot, Mostly Fluff, Some angst, The Doctor sings, but its good in the end, thasmin, yaz can’t sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasmjn/pseuds/thasmjn
Summary: Yaz thinks too much and therefore she can’t sleep. Good thing is, the doctor never says no to a cuddle.





	Beautifully Extraordinary

Yaz and the gang had been traveling with the doctor for many months now, getting used to the almost constant adrenaline rush as they ran for their lives, meeting people from all across the galaxy every day, saving people. Losing people.

Or at least, she thought she was getting used to it. You see, Yaz would never let herself feel the hurt and the loss of death, because she knew that once she started crying she wouldn’t be able to stop, not for a long while. Not that it wasn’t amazing and absolutely breathtaking every single time they went on their trips, she truly _did_ love it, she loved being apart of something much bigger than herself and she loved having an impact on the universe and doing something that actually paid off.

She spent a lot of time thinking, how has the doctor been doing this almost all her life without going completely mental? Well, she was mental, there’s no denying that, but not in the way that Yaz would expect a person to be having witnessed so much loss in their life. How can the doctor be so kind and positive and beautifully extraordinary, when she has been through so much heartbreak and pain all her life? _How doesn’t she break?_

These kind of thoughts kept Yazmin Khan awake at night. Many nights. Nights are a vulnerable time. Mostly because you’re expected to sleep, so then when sleep doesn’t happen you don’t know what to do with the time you’ve left until morning. Did the doctor even sleep? Honestly couldn’t tell you. She always seemed to be up and about, running around, weirdly dancing with no rhythm, talking. God that woman sure loved to talk. And Yaz loves to listen to her, even if she most of the time doesn’t understand a word she’s saying. Microrobotic computers that are drilled into people’s heads at birth to stop their destructive instincts? That’s one of the stories she didn’t understand a single bit of. But did she listen to it for two hours nonstop? Yes, with pleasure.

It was about 4 am now, with a sigh Yaz accepted that sleep wasn’t arriving anytime soon tonight either. What a bummer. It’s like it was meant for her to go see if the doctor was awake, have a teensy tiny little chat with her and successfully manage to hide her intense blushing when the older woman smiled at her. But she wouldn’t do that, no. Obviously the doc is doing some super important repairing of the Tardis that must not under any circumstances be interrupted in the middle of the night.. right?

Wow, PC Yazmin Khan. You are not good at stopping yourself from doing anything. Why is she even trying at this point honestly.

After slight hesitation she got out of bed, and after realizing how cold it was without the comforting warmth of her bedsheets, she decided that, “Fuck it! I’ll just pop in to say hello to my big ass time lady crush with my blankie wrapped around me looking like a weirdo in a cocoon! What could be embarrassing about that?”

As she walked down the corridor to what she hoped would be the console room, she heard something she never thought she would ever hear. The doctor was singing. Awfully out of tune. Yaz stopped dead in her tracks. Until now, the police officer had assumed that the doctor was equally as good at everything in life, because well, she was generally incredible. But this, now this was something else. Yaz was pretty sure she was doing a face right now. A face of fright and a lot of entertainment.

Realizing the worst had happened, there was no reason for her to be embarrassed about her appearance. It’s like they were even. Yaz is a lovesick blob in a cocoon and the doctor is a terrible singer. They were on the same level of awfulness.

She neared the console room, the terrible singing getting louder. Just as she entered she saw the time lady sat on the floor, eating some crackers while she sang. Eating while singing? No wonder she sounded like a bird with a sore throat.

“Yaz! Hi! What’re you doing up? Isn’t it human sleepy time about now?” She joyfully greeted the human. Always so cheerful. “Yeah, hi, couldn’t really sleep. I went to get some tea but then I heard... singing. And here I am.” Yaz lied about the tea part. She was never getting any tea.  
“Aw, my plan was good then! Successfully lured you here with my super perfect singing voice. Knew that’d work, spot on.” The time lady made a sarcastic face and Yaz couldn’t help but giggle at her stupid banter.

The doctor looked at her and smiled the way that made her chest flutter and her cheeks grow bright red. Oh, this was the part where she was supposed to hide her blushing. In an instant she tucked the blanket around her even more and it was now covering all of her face, except her eyes. Yeah this was the best she’d ever looked probably.

“How come you couldn’t sleep? Is the bed uncomfortable? Is there a weird smell distracting you? Because actually I think a part of one of the engines got mad at me and did something. I say something, I mean this weird fluid came out and it smelled like burnt fish and chips. Tried to stop it flowing. Took hours. Disgusting. Not doing that again, unless-“ She was rambling, of course.

“No the bed is fine, everything is good, I just keep thinking a lot about well, everything. And it’s impossible to shut a brain up when it’s got going ya know?” Yaz looked kind of sad. She just wanted sleep.

“Oh, yeah I understand. Brains rarely do shut up, unless you put an implant in your head which stops you from feeling any anxiety ever. A friend had one a while back, didn’t work out well in the end. Not recommending it. Is there anything I can do, I dunno, to help?” Yaz thought for a moment. She did want the doctor to cuddle her to sleep, but that might be weird to ask from your very platonic friend who is extremely platonic.

“Yeah, no, I dunno. Don’t suppose you want to.. I don’t know.. cuddle maybe? I mean only if you want to. Not if you think it’s weird. Definitely not if you think it’s weird. Sorry.” the doctor looked at her with the most heartwarming eyes she’d ever seen, forming a smile. “Course I will! Love cuddling! Cuddling with Yaz! Brilliant! I’ll get my pajamas with ducks that have glowing eyes on them! Ooh this is gonna be fun!” The doctor sprinted away to what Yaz assumed would be her own room, returned about 30 seconds later in a pajama with the weirdest most terrifying print she’d ever seen. Why would anyone ever buy that.

Yasmin didn’t mind though, as she was soon tucked in bed with the love of her life wrapped around her. She had nothing to complain about.

“G’night, doc.”

“Night Yaz.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first proper fanfic and i hate it but tell me if you didn’t hate it and i might write more!! also apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes, english is not my first language. hope it was understandable. thank u for reading!!!


End file.
